As the foolish fall
by JosieCarter
Summary: Years have passed since the tragic events of the night that still haunt Aria's nightmares, in an attempt to move on and make amends to those she unintentionally hurt she decides to move back to Rosewood along with her young daughter. Will she finally have some peace? Will a old love return? or will tragedy follow her wherever she goes?
1. Chapter 1

**As The Foolish Fall**

Some people say coming home is a bittersweet event; you look around and see that nothing has changed. Everything is as you left it, the people are the same even the smell is the same, everything looks and feels the same.

Through it all you discover the only thing that's changed is you, you've grown and changed into a person you never thought you'd be.

Aria Montgomery is one of these people; it has been a while since she's been home. More than a while, it's been four whole years.

Four years

She sighed at the number, the last time she went home was for thanksgiving and after the events that transpired during the visit she vowed never to return.

But yet here she was driving through Pennsylvania to return to the place that had caused her so much pain, it was partly her fault.

When she had left for college, she cut all ties with everyone she knew except for her family and friends.

The only time she would talk to her family was during holidays when she returned for a couple of days and her friends visited her every now and then.

Now she was coming home for good, she had gotten a job at Rosewood High, a job she so eagerly needed for both herself and Daisy.

It was her chance to come clean and make impends with everyone she hurt, unintentionally of course.

All she wanted was to forget and the only way she knew how was to block all memories of the past by not talking to those who she loved most.

A sign caught her eye, interrupting her thoughts. There was no going back now and despite all her anxiety, a part of her deep down was excited and content, she was finally home.

_Welcome to Rosewood_

* * *

Spencer reached up to grab the wine glasses on the shelf; she placed them on the counter and grabbed a bottle of the finest wine she owned.

She poured the wine into the glass and leaned against the counter as she drank it, slowly letting out a sigh of relief when she finished.

"Rough day at work" Her boyfriend asked as he walked into the kitchen of the Hastings Manor, she nodded and leant in for a kiss.

"Who knew being a lawyer would be such hard work?" She said, jokingly "How about you Doctor Kingston, how was your day?" Spencer put the glass down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The usual, saved some lives here and there. No biggie" Wren said after they kissed, they held each other for a while.

"You're such a dork, you know that right" she said, rolling her eyes.

"So what's the real reason you pulled out the wine that cost me nearly a whole week's worth of wage" Wren asked, curiously "I know it's not because of a rough day, if it were you would be ranting right now"

Spencer didn't say anything; she looked at him as he spoke.

"Is it Aria?"

She sighed, nodding slightly "Yeah, she's coming back. Finally, I honestly can't remember the last time I saw her here in Rosewood; it must have been after graduation or something. After that all the visits home stopped, I think something big must have happened" The twenty five year old confessed.

"Something she to this day hasn't told us about" She added, hesitantly

"What do you think happened?" He asked, rubbing her arms in an attempt to comfort her

"I don't know" Spencer said, sighing loudly. "For the past four years, the only time we ever talked was when I was in New York, or when she called me which wasn't often enough"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I've tried but she's Aria, she's stronger than she looks, she won't tell you anything she doesn't want to and if you push her too. She'll block you out"

Wren nodded listening to her every word; she smiled as she leaned in hugging him. Spencer pulled away, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Isn't it guys night today?" Spencer quickly changed the topic not wanting to vent especially not today, she looked at him curiously as she spoke.

He groaned "You make it sound so lame"

"That's because it is" She said, giggling.

Wren rolled his eyes "I should go, I'll see you in a bit." He pecked her lips and grabbed his jacket "Love you!"

"Love you too" She said, smiling.

* * *

Hanna held Emily close to her as they walked down the roads of Rosewood; she shivered slightly as the cold air hit her legs.

"God I hate winter!"

"It's not exactly winter yet, Hanna. It's November" Emily said, rolling her eyes at her best friend's moaning.

"Then why is it so cold?" The blonde said, pouting.

"It isn't that cold, if you wore something longer perhaps you wouldn't feel as cold" She said as she looked down at Hanna's skirt which barely reached her thigh.

"Do you know what time Aria will be here?" Hanna asked, changing the subject from her inappropriate attire for the weather.

"I called her half an hour ago and she said she was about an hour away"

They remained in silence for a bit as they walked closer and closer towards Spencer's house, Emily eyed Hanna curiously. She had been suspiously quiet for the last couple of minutes which for Hanna was worrying.

"What's up" Emily asked, bluntly.

"Nothing's up, why would you think that?"

"Because for the past five minutes, you've done nothing but sigh, what's bothering you?"

Hanna looked at Emily, for a minute she was thinking about playing coy and deny anything but then she decided otherwise.

"Do you think she's going to stay for good?" She asked, hesitantly.

No names were mentioned but Emily knew exactly who and why Hanna was talking about.

"I don't know, none of do. I don't even think Aria knows, we have to give her a chance plus she's got Daisy now. She's not an eighteen year old anymore; she won't just pack up and leave promptly.

And that was all Hanna needed, she nodded. The look on her face said she hoped what Emily said was true.

During all of this, they realised they had stopped walking throughout the discussion and as they began to pick up their pace once more.

Hanna let out another sigh as she felt the cool wind "Who's bright idea was it to walk anyways?" She asked.

"Yours" Emily said, rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics.

* * *

"You know I still don't understand why we're doing this"

Ezra's voice echoed through his two bedroom apartment as he grabbed the beers for his friends, one of whom apparently had been running late.

"Because" Hardy began the speech he had so often repeated "I feel as though our friendship isn't as strong as it can be and I feel poker night will help us in reaching that point"

The teacher rolled his eyes as he listened to his friend's dramatics "Or you want free booze and a chance to get away from Cecily"

"You don't understand, Ezra" Hardy began "She drives me nuts, the woman is horrid worse than Jackie, if that's even possible"

Ezra gritted his teeth at the sound of his ex-fiancé; of course Hardy had to mention all his previous failed relationships.

"Why don't you leave her?" He asked, still confused to why his friend was stuck in a relationship he didn't want to be in.

"The sex" Hardy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he took the beer from Ezra.

"Of course"

A knocking on the door interrupted their discussion; Ezra got up and opened the door to Wren who walked in as fast as he could.

"It's freezing out there, why is it so cold? It's only November"

"Ah if it isn't our British friend who has no regards for punctuality whatsoever" Hardy said as he drank his beer.

Ezra and Wren both rolled their eyes at Hardy's dramatics.

"I apologize for being late, Spencer held me up" He said and immediately regretted it when he saw the smirk on Hardy's face "Get your mind out of the gutter, we were just talking."

"Sure you were"

"Do you remember Aria Montgomery?" He asked Ezra "She was in your class, wasn't she? Along with Spencer"

His eyes widened slightly as he heard the name of the person whom he hadn't seen in about four years, the person who he'd be lying about if he said he didn't think about.

Hardy briefly caught Ezra's eyes, he was the only person who knew about Ezra and Aria's relationship well unless Aria had lied to him, which to be honest wouldn't have been the first time.

Ezra cleared his throat "yes, I think so, why do you ask?" he attempted to appear nonchalant about the matter.

"Well she's coming back to Rosewood, and Spencer's somewhat nervous about it anyways let's begin playing, I can't wait to win once again" Wren said beginning a debate between him and Hardy about who had won the last time.

Whilst his friends debated, Ezra sat in shock. She was coming back; he didn't know how to feel about it.

A part of him was happy, he wanted to see her again but the other part of him was dreading to see her again.

But no matter how he felt, the truth of the matter was she was coming back to Rosewood.

_Aria Montgomery was coming back home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loves, i hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is going to be a little more fast paced than my others or so i hope, i really really hope you enjoy this chapter. There may or may not be an ezria scene in the next chapter. **

* * *

As the foolish fall

Aria pulled into the Hasting's drive way, she looked at the house in front of her and smiled as she remembered the good old days. The carefree days, the laughing, the crying, it was her teenage years before Alison went missing.

Those days were the only days she would go to bed with a smile on her face and not have to worry about a stalker like she did when she was in High School or worry about finances liked she did now.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a yawn; she turned her head and smiled as she watched her daughter wake up.

"Mommy" The two soon to be three year old spoke wearily as she let out yet another yawn "Are we there yet?" she asked and her mother laughed.

"Yes sweetie, we're here" Aria said as she took her seat belt off, she got out of the car and unbuckled her daughter's seat belt, she couldn't help but smile when her Daisy opened her arms for Aria to hold her.

Soon enough Daisy was placed on the ground and the two year watched her mother as Aria took out the big suitcase which was nearly bigger than the 5'2 brunette; she then looked the door and held her daughter's hand as they walked towards the house.

"Is Mikey here?" The two year asked, her curious blue eyes wide as she looked up at her mother, Aria chuckled slightly remembering how much her younger brother despised the nickname he was given by his only niece.

"No, sweetie but you'll see him later when we go to Nana and Papa's house" Aria explained to her daughter as she struggled with holding her daughter's hand and dragging the huge suitcase "You can knock on the door, Daisy"

Her daughter let go of her hand and ran to the door, knocking on it. She smiled proudly as she looked at her mom; the door opened revealing a blonde with a blanket wrapped around her shoulder.

Hanna looked down at the girl, a smile formed on her face. She hadn't seen Daisy since she was a baby "Well who is this gorgeous little girl?" She said as she bent down to her level.

The other girls also showed up at the door, they smiled at Aria who returned it as she watched the scene between her daughter and her best friend.

"Daisy" She murmured, shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Daisy, I'm Hanna. I'm one of your mommy's bestest friends, the scary looking woman behind me is Spencer and next to her is Emily"

Daisy giggled as she listened to Hanna who received a smack from Spencer, the preppy brunette quickly stepped in "I'm not scary" she repeated.

"You guys should come in before you freeze to death" Emily added before rushing all the girls in, Aria followed with her suitcase.

* * *

Ezra walked into the kitchen as Wren stepped out onto the balcony to answer a call; he attempted to open the can of beer but failed every time. He groaned, his mind was elsewhere being occupied by the image of a beautiful brunette. He sighed, he shouldn't be thinking about her. She had hurt him and yet he felt bad for the way she treated him those years ago. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he had treated her but then again, he didn't either.

Hardy rolled his eyes as he saw him; he walked over and grabbed the can opening it immediately. He looked at Ezra's vacant stare as he grabbed the beer from Hardy's hand.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" He asked, knowingly.

"What?"

"You're not an idiot; you know what I'm talking about, Aria." He hissed in a low whisper, Ezra rolled his eyes as he gulped up the beer.

Ezra didn't say anything knowing there was no point in denying the statement, as much as he hated it, Hardy was right.

"If you're thinking about going back—"

"I'm not" Ezra snapped in disbelief over Hardy's lack of belief in him.

"I'm just saying" Hardy said defensively "Maggie's a great girl; I hope you realize how much it would hurt her if you did"

"Well I'm not, Hardy, I know what she did. And I'd be an idiot if I left Maggie, I love her. So can you please drop this?"

Wren walked into the apartment once again, he looked at Ezra and Hardy who were arguing, he raised his eyebrows in amusement "What are you two girls fighting about?"

* * *

The girls were all seated around the fire with the exception of Spencer who was on the phone to Wren; Daisy was lying on her mother's lap and resting her head against her chest letting out soft snores every now and them.

"Yeah, she's here - yeah the little one's here too, she's adorable - Sleeping right now, yeah. Poor thng, she's knackered"

"_Knackered, huh? Don't let Hanna hear that, she'll attack me for trying to convert you to Briticism." Wren said on the other side. _

"Is that even a word?" Spencer asked, laughing

"_I don't know, she seems to think it is. I'm going to go now; Hardy and Ezra look like they're going to rip each other's heads off. Bye, love." _

"Yeah bye"

Spencer hung up and walked over to the girls, sitting down next to Aria who gave her a blanket. The girls were all talking about Hanna's boutique which had been open only for a couple of months and was doing fairly well.

"So how was New York? I bet you missed us lots" Hanna said, as she rested her head on her hands whilst lying on her stomach.

"New York was – different" Aria said, "It was a good kind of different, no one knew me or even cared enough to create rumours. Everyone was too busy in their lives to care about anyone else which is what I loved, for a while, but then I got pregnant and I no longer went out with the friends I had. I barely dated and realised I had no one, I missed you guys so much and I'm so sorry for blocking you guys out"

The girls sat in silence at her confession, they all smiled in support.

"We know, Aria and we don't blame you. You've been through a lot, we all have but now the gang's back and we're going to have the time of our life" Spencer said, enthusiastically,

Hanna looked at her rolling her eyes "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk" Spencer said, glaring at Hanna. "Why would you assume I'm drunk?" She questioned

"Because you've just said the two cheesiest lines,_ ever_" she emphasised on the last word

"Okay guys can please not fight over whatever this is?" Emily asked and then turned her attention to Aria who was smiling amused at the situation.

"Fine" Hanna muttered "So why are you going to work at Rosewood High out of all places? Do you remember how awful that place was for us?"

"Yes, I do. Han but I need a job-," She was interrupted by a laugh; she looked down and saw her daughter giggling in her dream.

The girls all laughed "Did she just laugh in her sleep?" Spencer asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's so weird" Hanna commented

"No it's adorable" Emily added.

Aria smiled as she looked down at her daughter's face "Yep she does that, all credit of that goes to her father" She said, absentmindedly as she moved a strand of her from Daisy face.

"Wait you know who the dad is?" Hanna asked, surprised "Tell us, who is it?"

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said "Um of course I know, do you think I'm the type of girl to just sleep with anyone?"

"Don't change the subject. Who is it?" Spencer said as she looked at Aria.

She looked at them and then at her daughter, wondering how they would react if they actually knew it was. Would they be angry? She was sure Hanna would have a joke, Spencer would be angry and Emily would be annoyingly supportive.

Sooner or later she would have to tell them and despite the fact she wished it was later. She was going to tell them.

"It's E—,"

The door opened and Wren walked into interrupting their little moment, Aria sighed with relief as she saw the doctor. He smiled at her "Hey Aria, how are you?" And for the first time Spencer was unhappy to see him, he raised his eyebrow in confusion as he saw the looks Hanna was throwing at him.

* * *

**Arrh damn, Aria was so close to telling them;) i wonder if she's going to tell them in the next chapter? We'll see, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't think Hardy's too much of a douche because he might have his reasons for feeling the way he does about our gorgeous little pixie. Ezra may or not have a seen with Aria, or maybe someone who's extremely close to him might? Read the next chapter to find out:)**

**review, favourite, follow. **

**xoxo Josie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three's here at last, i hope you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**As the foolish fall**

**(**Chapter three**)**

"_I never want to see you again" Ezra's voice said, cracking slightly, the tears rolled down her cheek. She shook her head and opened her mouth to defend herself "No, nothing you say will change the way I feel about you, I'm done." _

The next morning Aria woke up surrounded by her sweat, she sighed. His voice had that effect on her and lately she had been having that same nightmare over and over again. Maybe it was the thought of seeing him again that brought about the nightmares.

It was better than the ones with 'A' in them but yet at the same time worse. The door cracked open and in came her two year old daughter running towards the bed "Mommy" Daisy said as she climbed up into her mother's bed, she got under the sheets and laid down next to Aria who held her daughter in her arms.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Aria asked, her daughter nodded, it hadn't been easy getting her daughter to sleep. Unlike Aria who could sleep anywhere and everywhere, her daughter couldn't unless she was familiar with the place so she had to read her daughter to sleep which took longer than she would have liked.

Soon enough she got out of bed alongside her daughter who she got dressed, they both hand in hand walked out of the barn and into the Hastings Manor.

"Good Morning" Wren said, chirpily as he held a cup of coffee and a newspaper "I hope the barn was to your liking"

"It's amazing, thank you so much for letting us stay. I'm going to start looking for apartments once I start my job at rosewood high" Aria said, her daughter had let go of her hand and was now looking at Cartoons which 'Spenny' had put on.

"No, you're welcome to stay for however long you wish." They heard a buzz "Duty calls" He said as he looked at his pager. He got up and kissed Spencer "Love you" He mumbled "See you later, ladies"

Aria smiled as she watched them, that's what she had once dreamed off. She dreamt of loving someone who loved her just as much back, something she had once but lost it.

Spencer pulled a chair and sat down next to Aria who was preparing breakfast for her daughter "So Wren seems nice" She commented.

"Yeah he's wonderful – so yesterday you were telling us about Daisy's father. Who is he?"

Aria sighed as she heard Spencer's question "I'm going to tell you, I promise I will but I have to tell him first" She said as she poured in milk on the cereal "Honey, come and eat your breakfast"

Daisy moaned "Do I have to?" she said, pouting.

"Yes, now come on"

"When are you telling him?" Spencer questioned as she got up to pour herself some coffee, she took a sip and looked at Aria waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, soon. Hopefully" She helped Daisy up onto a chair "I'm scared, Spence. What if he hates me for not telling him"

Spencer smiled sympathetically "I don't know how he's going to react Aria; I think he'll be angry at first but when he sees this beautiful little girl. The anger will vanish, he'll forgive you and if he doesn't let me know. I'll get Wren on him"

She laughed "Thanks Spence"

* * *

Maggie looked through the cardboard boxes in the spare room, she sighed. It was awful, they had been living together for two months now and yet they hadn't sorted out the boxes. Just when she was about to give up, she saw a book.

Hardback cover and hand writing on the front page which could only be Ezra's, she smiled as she saw his writing. She often teased him on how hard his writing was to read.

_For my one and only love, Aria_

Curiosity filled her, she turned through the pages. They were full of writings and then she saw a paper which had obviously been ripped out of a book.

"It's a number, it's a girl"

She read the words of the poem. It was written by him and yet she didn't know about it, he never told her he had ever published anything. The door opened and she could hear Ezra's footsteps, he walked into the room and his eyes widened as he saw Maggie holding a book.

"Maggie— what are you doing?" He asked, nervously.

"What's this? You never told me you had ever published anything. Who's Aria?" The questions which she had yet to ask filled her head.

The look on his face was indescribable, he closed his eyes "No one" He muttered "I never told you because it doesn't matter. Aria—," He found it hard to even say her name "Aria's in my past. Something you don't ever need to worry about"

She smiled "I'm not worried, I love you and I know you love me. I'm just curious" She looked at the book in her hand and chucked it into the box. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked his lips "Although I am jealous, you've never wrote me anything" She teased,

Ezra held her waist and kissed her ignoring the question.

* * *

Aria walked into the sunshine daycare, she smiled politely at the woman behind the reception. A young woman, only a couple of years older than herself, flashed her smile back.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?"

"Hello, um I'm here for my daughter. I'm kind of new at this" She said, smiling sheepishly. Her cheeks got hotter like they always did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Don't worry, all you do is fill in this application and then Cecily, she's the daughter of the woman who owns this place and kind of a manager, she'll call you to schedule an orientation. We'll have a test run for your daughter just to see if she's comfortable, hopefully all should be well and then she can start here as soon as possible"

The woman handed her a paper and a pen, Aria took it and began to fill every single detail but stopped when she noticed one piece of detail.

_Father's/ Guardian's name_

Sighing slightly she filled it in; soon enough he would know whether he chose to accept it or not was a different thing.

Another woman walked in "Hello Bree, how you doing?" she said to the receptionist and then noticed Aria, she walked over and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Cecily, are you new to this place?"

"Yes I am, I need a day care for my daughter and apparently yours is the best in Rosewood"

"That is true" The red head said smiling, her eyes flickered over to the application and Aria noticed a change in her attitude for a minute "So I hope you'll enjoy Sunshine day care" She said and walked behind the receptionist.

Aria bit her lower lip as she saw the time "Is it okay if I bring this back another time?" She asked, to which the receptionist nodded.

Cecily waited until Aria was out of sight "Who is she?" She asked Bree.

"Don't you know? Her name's Aria Montgomery, she was Alison Dilaurentis' friend" The receptionist said as if it was common knowledge

"Oh, I thought I heard her name somewhere"

* * *

**So i hope you liked it, also i would really appreciate it if i got more reviews. It makes me want to upload more:) pretty please? Anyways don't forget to review, follow and favourite.**

**xoxo Josie**


End file.
